Bellatrix Lestrange, em Hogwarts
by GiulyBaccarin
Summary: A História de Bellatrix Lestrange na época em que estudava em Hogwarts.


Cap tulo 1 - A Entrada no Banheiro Feminino

- Depressa! - Ouvia-se a voz de um garoto, e outras duas pessoas que o acompanhavam chegaram mais perto - Nao facam barulho, se alguem nos pega andando nos corredores a essa hora, estamos fritos!  
>- Onde estamos indo? - Perguntou Bellatrix enquanto Severo Snape olhava para os lados como se esperasse que alguem fosse aparecer a qualquer momento.<br>- Voce vai saber quando chegarmos la - Disse Tom Riddle secamente, como se ela nao lhe devesse questionar coisa alguma - Por aqui!

Os tres foram andando ate o final do corredor, entao Tom apontou para uma porta e eles entraram.

- Esse o banheiro feminino! - disse Bellatrix sem entender - O que vamos fazer aqui?  
>Tom Riddle nao respondeu, e Severo nao deu nenhum sinal de entendimento, apenas continuou a olhar de Bellatrix para Tom, e entao para o resto do banheiro, que estava vazio, nao havia nenhuma coisa visivel que Tom pudesse mostrar para eles.<p>

Tom se aproximou das pias, e passou a mao na torneira de uma delas, como se estivesse a acariciando, entao susurrou alguma coisa indistinguivel, e para o espanto deles, as pias comecaram a se mover, a se afastar umas das outras, formando um circulo profundo no meio, uma especie de poco, que parecia nao terminar. Bellatrix olhou de esguelha para Severo, que parecia tao surpreso quanto ela, e ent o voltou seu olhar a Riddle, que parecia estar se divertindo com a cena.  
>- O-o que isso? - ela cortou o silencio - Isso? - Riddle repetiu a ultima palavra de Bellatrix com enfase e sarcasmo - Isso a entrada da Camara Secreta.<p>

Bellatrix nao sabia o que dizer, estava muito surpresa com isso, nunca acreditara em nenhum tipo de lenda. Severo porem se manifestou:  
>- Voc o herdeiro de Slytherin! Voce que esta causando esses ataques a sangue-ruins!<br>- Que garoto esperto - disse Tom como se a conclusao de Snape fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Houve uma pausa e - Entao? Voces acham realmente que eu os trouxe aqui para mostrar uma mera entrada? Estao esperando o que para entrar?

Bellatrix, que estava assistindo o curto dialogo, olhando de Tom para Severo, fez mencao de ir na frente, queria ter a certeza de que aquilo nao era apenas uma brincadeira.

- Primeiro as damas - disse Riddle com um tom forcado de educacao em sua voz.

Bellatrix chegou perto do poco, olhou para a escuridao abaixo, o que ser que tinha no fundo? Ela so saberia quando chegasse la . Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e pulou, instantaneamente sentiu o vento em seu rosto e seus cabelos se levantarem enquanto ia poco abaixo.  
>Entao tudo parou, ela demorou cerca de 2 segundos para se atrever a abrir os olhos e ver o que a esperava, mas estava tudo vazio, exceto por umas folhas no chao liso, e ela percebeu que haviam buracos nas paredes, e ela acabara de sair de um deles. Bellatrix andou ate o meio do local onde estava, procurando alguma coisa suspeita, quando ela viu um vulto preto caindo de um dos outros buracos, Severo Snape acabara de se juntar a ela, outro vulto preto e la estava ele, Tom Riddle.<p>

Ela olhou para Tom como se pedisse explicacao para tal acontecimento, mas ele pareceu nao ter percebido, apenas disse:  
>- Por aqui! - Bellatrix e Severo o seguiram, eles foram andando pelas varias folinhas no chao, a cada passo que davam haviam mais folinhas na superficie lisa e um tanto molhada, mas ninguem disse nada. Eles andaram bem por uns 10 minutos quando Bellatrix parou instantaneamente para observar melhor o que estava a sua frente, uma pele de cobra, mas nao era qualquer cobra, era uma cobra enorme, maior do que qualquer uma que ela pudesse ter visto, a cobra parecia ter mais de 15 metros ou coisa assim, e ela se lembrou, ja tinha ouvido falar sobre isso, era um basilisco,<br>ou melhor, a pele de um basilisco.  
>Severo tambem olhava com interesse para a pele de cobra, estudando-a, como se a desenhasse mentalmente. E Riddle apenas observou os dois como se um basilisco fosse a coisa mais normal de se ver. - Legal nao ? - disse Riddle cortando o silencio - Sempre soube que a camara existia, voces vao ficar muito mais surpresos ao ver a propria cobra, mas nao estamos muito longe, a entrada principal esta logo ali, vamos?<p>

Severo e Bellatrix se entreolharam por um momento e continuaram a seguir Tom, que por alguns momentos acariciava a longa pele de basilisco com seus dedos finos.

E entao eles chegaram no fim do tunel, havia uma porta circular, com cerca de 10 cobras organizadas igualmente, aparentemente de prata ou algo assim. Tom susurrou algo se novo, Bellatrix apurou seu ouvido e chegou mais perto dele para tentar entender o que ele estava falando,  
>mas era apenas um susurro, que ela n o conseguia entender de maneira alguma.<br>Entao as cobras da porta ganharam vida, e foram se movendo de maneira igual, enquanto apenas uma dava uma volta no circulo, e porta se abriu, eles entraram e la estava ela, a estatua de Salazar Slytherin, e muitas estatuas de cobra no enorme lugar, uma a frente da outra,  
>eles estavam diante da Camara Secreta.<br>_


End file.
